pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jatu/@comment-94.49.173.219-20180815012419/@comment-33710901-20180815070341
Yes, there is a way. If you are sure that it's v3.8 and not v3.7 that you are looking for to "revert" those two body armors, then have both v3.8 and v3.9 of PoP installed, and then: 1. With Morgh's Editor (download and install), look for the name of the mesh of those armors in v3.8. 2. With OpenBRF (download and install), open up the module of v3.8 through "Module -> Change current module...". Find the name of the resource file(s) (.brf) with CTRL+F that contains those meshes in v3.8. 3. Now check if a .brf file with a same name(s) is/are present in the Resource folder of v3.9. If yes, then quit OpenBRF for a sec and rename the ones in v3.8 to something else that is not used in v3.9. Otherwise skip this step. 4. When the given v3.8 resource files are open in OpenBRF again, you'll see 3 tabs: "Mes" (meshes), "Mat" (materials) and "Tex" (textures). In the "Mes" tab, delete every mesh that is not the one of those body armor's ("right click -> Remove"). But keep all the LODs (.lod) of those meshes. In the same tab, look for what name is in the "Data \ Material" entry. From the "Mat" and "Tex" tab, remove every other materials and textures that don't have the previous name. All of this is done to prevent any kind of collisions with textures. Save your changes ("File -> Save). If by any chance, the name of the meshes and textures are the same as in v3.9 (check with Morgh's), then switch modules to v3.9, open up the given .brf file(s) and remove all meshes, materials and textures from it/them that had the same names as in v3.8. Save your changes once again and quit OpenBRF. 5. Now copy over the modified .brf file(s) from the Resource folder of v3.8 into the Resource folder of v3.9. Also, copy the texture (.dds) file(s) that you could see in the "Tex" tab from the Textures folder of v3.8 to the Textures folder of v3.9. 6. Open up the module.ini of v3.9 with a text editor, and search for the name of the .brf file(s) you added (if you didn't have to rename it/them). If you could find it/them and there's a comment tag (#) at the beginning of the line(s), then remove it/them to make the game load that file(s) again. If there isn't such an entry just yet, then add somewhere "load_mod_resource = xy", where xy is the name of the .brf file(s). One entry for each file if you need to. Save your changes and quit. 7. With Morgh's editor, find what's the name of the meshes of those body armors in v3.9. Quit Morgh's. 8. Open the item_kinds1.txt of v3.9 with a text editor and search for those mesh names you just found under the entries of those body armors. Rename them to the ones from v3.8. You can't do this in Morgh's editor, that's why you have to do it manually. Save the file and quit. 9. You are done, and you may delete the module of v3.8. :) Considering the above steps, I can't be more specific, as I don't have my computer with me atm...